Aperto de Mãos
by Bella Lya
Summary: Oneshot. Presentinho do Milo para o nosso querido Camus de Aquário... Apreciem esta loucura de noite!


**Aperto de Mãos **

_**Lya M.**_

"_Beijo sem paixão, crime sem castigo, aperto de mãos. Apenas bons amigos"._

Engenheiros do Hawaii – Pra Ser Sincero

* * *

_Casa de Escorpião_

- Mestre! Mestre!

- Hummmmmm.

Foi essa a resposta que o criado de Miro recebeu ao sacudir suavemente seu mestre, que dormia profundamente.

- Mestre, acorde! – insistia.

- Não posso dormir semmm... sem ser incomodaaaado? – resmungou num gemido quase incompreensível, ainda com a cara enfiada no travesseiro.

- Por favor, levante-se logo! – passou a sacudi-lo com impaciência. – Mestre Camus de Aquário está lá embaixo, furioso com o senhor!

- Ooo que é que aquele _freezer _queeerr commmigo? – gemeu novamente, arrastando as palavras.

- Não sei, mas disse algo como: _"Darei nele uma surra que jamais vai esquecer, depois vou congelá-lo até os ossos e em seguida triturá-lo cruelmente com as minhas próprias mãos!" _

Levantando o rosto inchado do travesseiro, boceja preguiçosamente. Apoiando-se com os cotovelos no colchão, olha para o criado, que esperava uma resposta.

- Pergunte se ele pode fazer isso comigo daqui a dez minutos. – Volta a bocejar, enquanto se espreguiça despreocupadamente.

- Se eu perguntar isso a ele, quem acaba sendo triturado sou eu. – Miro dá um sorriso debochado. – Vá logo mestre!

- Dá pra esperar eu acordar primeiro? – reclama ao se levantar cambaleando e esfregar os olhos.

- Não me responsabilizarei por nada se mestre Camus destruir o Templo de Escorpião.

- Vá homem, relaxe. Ele não vai fazer nada não...- diz enquanto veste uma camiseta despojada.

- Mestre, não colocará a Armadura Sagrada?

- E eu lá preciso colocar a Armadura pra conversar com meu amigo? – o criado o fita, espantado. – Eu hein... é cada uma que esse homem pergunta.

Indo para o andar de baixo do Templo a passos leves, cautelosos e silenciosos, Miro dá um sorriso divertido ao pensar: _"Acho que ele vai me matar!"_. Ao avistar o cavaleiro encostado na parede com os braços cruzados e uma cara nada amigável, pensa mais divertido ainda: _"Acho nada. Com certeza ele vai me matar!". _Tenta se aproximar dele sem ser notado, mas assim que desce o último degrau da escada, recebe o olhar gélido e furioso de Camus, que se aproxima com a cara amarrada.

- Bom dia Cavaleiro de Aquário, meu bom e fiel amigo! – dá seu melhor sorriso, esticando os braços como se pedisse por um comprimento caloroso.

- Que palhaçada era aquela Miro? – segura com as duas mãos o colarinho da camiseta do escorpião.

- Do que você está falando? – finge-se de santo.

- Estou falando da mulher! – responde, nervoso. – No meu quarto, assim que abri os olhos, dei de cara com uma mulher loura que estava sobre mim, e em uma posição que não tenho coragem de mencionar!

- Aaaaaaah – disse erguendo as sobrancelhas, como se lembrasse de algo. – Aquela é Meirie. Linda, não é? Ela saiu de um subúrbio francês, assim como você – retira calmamente as mãos de Camus de sua camisa.

- Repito: que palhaçada foi aquela? – cerra um dos punhos que estava abaixado, como se estivesse segurando para não se descontrolar.

- Aquela _palhaçada_ foi o seu presente de aniversário – lança para Camus um olhar decepcionado fazendo um meio bico e cruzando os braços. – Não viu que ela até estava com uma fita vermelha em volta da cintura?

- Ela estava era em trajes menores!

- E vai dizer que não gostou? – Miro sorri maliciosamente.

- Não!

- Que coisa feia Camus de Aquário – estreita os olhos e balança a cabeça negativamente, como se estivesse envergonhado. – Nunca pensei que um dia o veria mentindo...

- Eu não estou mentindo! – lhe aponta o dedo indicador. – E trate de tirar aquela maluca da Casa de Aquário, imediatamente!

- Pra quê? – faz cara de pena – Deixa a coitada lá, ela não fez nada de mal...

- Não fez nada de mal porque saí de lá às pressas antes que ela me agarrasse! Ela queria a todo custo colocar algemas em mim! De onde você tirou aquela maníaca?

- Ah, ela era amiga de uma garota que conheci por aí... Ela me disse que já o havia visto treinar uma vez, ficou doidinha por você. Aí resolvi dar uma ajudinha pra menina e um presente pra você! Não foi um gesto lindo?

- Lindo vai ser como o seu olho vai ficar depois dos murros que vou lhe dar! – ergue o punho, já a ponto de desferir um soco.

- Calma aí garotão – põe as mãos na frente do rosto, como se defendesse. – Só queria te dar algo que estava em falta na sua vida. Pensei que gostaria – novamente faz ar de decepção.

- Miro, se quer me dar presentes, tudo bem – tenta se acalmar, evitando chateá-lo. – Mas por favor, algo mais recatado.

- Tudo bem, me desculpe... Mas e agora, como fica a pobre Meirie? – faz drama, colocando as costas da mão na testa. – E eu que havia prometido a ela um amor louco com você. Oh! Ela vai pensar que você tem medo de mulher. Oh! Pobre Meirie.

Camus arregala os olhos enquanto aperta os dois punhos com força. Colocando um pé à frente diz, cerrando o maxilar:

- Você prometeu a ela o quê?

- Um amor louco com você – respondeu, gesticulando bem a boca e sorrindo em seguida.

- Seu desgraçado! Corra se não quiser passar a eternidade em um caixão de gelo!

Correndo as escadarias do Santuário até a Casa de Aquário com o furioso Camus em sua cola, Miro com dificuldade conseguia de desviar das rajadas de gelo que iam velozmente em sua direção.

- Volte aqui Miro de Escorpião! Sofra as consequências de seus atos! – grita, enquanto perseguia Miro.

- Pra você acabar comigo? É ruim hein! – respondeu ofegante e cansado, mas com humor de sempre.

Depois de passarem pelas casas de Sagitário e Capricórnio, Miro avista em Aquário a desolada Meirie, sentada nas escadas de entrada do Templo.

- Menina, você está me dando trabalho! – disse-lhe assim que conseguiu se aproximar dela.

- Aquele seu amigo é que me deu um trabalho danado. Tive que subir em cima dele pra tentar prendê-lo com isso – mostra as algemas -, mas nada... – diz totalmente desanimada. – Ele por acaso anda na contramão?

- Miro, daqui você não escapa! – Camus o alcança, lançando incessantemente o seu pó de diamante.

Para se proteger de mais um golpe, Miro segura Meirie pelos ombros colocando-a a frente de seu corpo.

- Camus, você não vai ter coragem de congelar a mulher, vai?

- Miro, como pode usá-la como defesa? Garota, saia daí que eu vou matar esse inseto!

- Opa! Não precisava ofender o escorpião... – Miro fecha a cara. – Meirie, pode deixar que agora eu vou domar a fera.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa pra ele primeiro?

- Cuidado com o que vai dizer, senão ele acaba com nós dois... – sussurra.

Ela se aproxima de Camus, um pouco tímida, com as algemas em mãos.

- O que quer comigo mulher?

- Só queria saber se por acaso o seu negócio é banana. É dessa fruta que você gosta, é?

Miro diz um _"xiiiii" _ao colocar uma das mãos na testa, como se Meirie tivesse dito uma coisa que enfureceria Camus completamente. De fato.

- Como é que é? – os olhos de Camus faíscam de raiva. – Repita o que disse!

- Se você gosta de ban...mfmfmf! – Miro tampa sua boca, impedindo-a de continuar falando.

- Ô Meirie, sabia que se você descer uma casa vai encontrar alguém que te queira? – Miro solta sua boca e ela o olha sem entender. – Vai lá, vai. O Shura está carente – empurra de leve suas costas, pedindo para que saia dali.

Depois que a menina desce as escadas mais desolada ainda, Miro se aproxima de Camus, apoiando o braço nos ombros do amigo com a maior cara-de-pau.

- Camus, você acredita que aquela mulher pensou que você não honra o que tem entre as pernas?

- Você é quem vai deixar de honrar... – tira o braço de Miro de seus ombros, aparentando calma, mas na verdade estava a ponto de explodir. – Vou te castrar seu miserável!

- Não! Tudo, menos a minha virilidade! – Dá uns passos para trás, afastando-se de Camus. – Amigo, vamos conversar! Pra quê resolver as coisas com violência?

- Foi você quem procurou. Prepare-se!

- Camus acalme-se, estou apenas brincando com você! – segura o fortíssimo punho de Camus que ia à direção certeira de seu nariz. - Não quero brigar justamente no dia do _seu_ aniversário.

- Por que não pensou nisso antes de me tirar do sério?

- Eu sei, sou um pouco atentado – sorri como uma criança que acabou de aprontar alguma. – Posso pelo menos me redimir com você?

- Tente – cruza os braços. – Você tem um minuto para dar um bom argumento que me convença a te desculpar. Comece.

- Vamos sair para um bar em Atenas hoje à noite. Tomar um pouco de rum, ouvir música ao vivo, fazer amizades com algumas boas garotas... sabe, comemorarmos mais um ano que você passou com vida.

- Não vou sair. O Mestre pode não concordar – ergue a sobrancelha.

- Camus, quantos anos está fazendo mesmo?

- Dezenove, por quê?

- Parece que já tem cinquenta, pelo modo que às vezes fala.

- E você parece que ainda está nos treze. Deveria se preocupar em treinar um discípulo ao invés de ficar desperdiçando seu tempo pregando peças em outras pessoas.

- Escute Camus, eu sei que um cavaleiro de Athena tem grandes responsabilidades, e eu como sendo um deles, deveria assumir com grande dedicação a minha posição, mas sabe, continuo tendo dezoito anos _[1]_... E além do mais, o Mestre é um bom homem, sabe das nossas necessidades masculinas. Tenho certeza que ele não se importaria se passássemos uma noite fora do Santuário, afinal, esse pode ser o seu último aniversário.

Depois de um pouco de silêncio, Camus diz, enquanto começava a descer as escadarias:

- Vamos para a arena. O Mestre pediu para que você, Aiolia e eu nos encarregássemos dos novos recrutas.

- Ótimo! – Miro bufa. – São seis da manhã e ainda temos um bando de crianças indisciplinadas para colocarmos na linha – desce juntamente com Camus. – Então, não vai sair comigo?

- Não me perturbe. Tenho o dia inteiro para pensar nisso.

_À noite, Casa de Aquário_

- Mas que demora é essa? Está costurando a roupa por acaso? - Miro grita para Camus do andar de baixo do Templo de Aquário, batendo impacientemente o pé no chão. – Ande logo, antes que o Mestre e você possam mudar de ideia!

Não demora muito e Camus desce as escadas, com o costumeiro semblante fechado. Estava impecável usando uma roupa social.

- Pra quê tudo isso? – Miro indaga, apontando suas roupas. – Você vai para um bar, e não para um casamento.

- Primeiro: se for para sair do Santuário, tenho que sair bem requintado. Segundo: eu não disse que ia a um bar. Não freqüento esse tipo de ambiente.

- Aqueles pivetes jogaram pedras na sua cabeça durante o treinamento? Irmos para o bar estava no acordo!

- Você é que é um imbecil mesmo – Camus balança a cabeça negativamente, cruzando os braços. – Eu havia lhe dito que só sairia se fossemos a um concerto comemorar o _meu _aniversário, e você concordou.

- Quê? Eu não concordei com droga de concerto nenhum! Chamei você para ir a um bar, que a propósito nem é tão baixo como você está pensando!

- Concordou sim, e foi justamente em que momento? Ah sim, quando você estava amarrando os recrutas pelos pés nas colunas horizontais da arena.

- Aquelas crianças demoníacas que me tiram o juízo! – pragueja, batendo a palma da mão na testa. – Retiro o que eu concordei ou deixei de concordar. O que valerá será a minha palavra de agora: Iremos para _o bar_ – enfatiza -, e não ver essa coisa que você chama de_ "clássico nobiliárquico". _Tenho dito!

- Essa é a sua última palavra?

- Sim!

- Tudo bem. Já que não haverá concerto, avisarei ao Mestre que não será necessária a sentinela da Casa de Aquário por parte dos soldados, pois permanecerei no Santuário – Camus sai do Templo em direção à Casa de Peixes.

- Depois fui eu quem parou nos treze! – Miro começa a falar alto. – Pode ir senhor egocêntrico, fazer birra não vai mudar a minha opinião! De maneira alguma irei a um concerto ouvir um soprano lírico estridente ao som de violinos ensurdecedores que mais parecem pernilongos zumbindo em nossos ouvidos! Não vou!

_Concerto. Teatro de Atenas._

- Coisa de almofadinha marica... – Bufa o escorpião, que estava escorrido na cadeira de braços cruzados e com o cenho franzido. Afrouxava a gravata que fora obrigado a colocar junto com um terno de risca-de-giz.

- Não é coisa de almofadinha marica – Camus discorda meio irritado com as chacotas feitas anteriormente por Miro, mas tentando manter o ar nobre. – Isso é Bach.

- Bá? Só se for deBa_itola _né? Estou falando que isso é maricagem...

Estava sendo um concerto digno da nobreza. A alta de Atenas apreciava a maravilhosa harmonia criada entre os instrumentos tocados por músicos habilidosos. Só o impaciente escorpião não reconhecia...

- Quando esse desespero acaba?

- Como assim quando_ esse desespero _acaba Miro? Ainda estamos na primeira suíte, acabou de começar.

- Suíte? Pensei que estivéssemos no teatro. – Inocente...

Camus lança para Miro um olhar de _"como você consegue ser tão imbecil?"_, e ele imediatamente percebe que estava começando a aborrecer o amigo, resolvendo assim ficar calado. Depois de vinte minutos, Miro arrisca novamente só que de um jeito um pouquinho mais fino:

- E então... A primeira suíte já está no fim?

- Acabou – responde mais calmo pelo fato do escorpião ter se aquietado. – Já estamos apreciando a segunda.

- E quantas são?

- Vou lhe responder que ainda faltam duas, mas a impaciência não vai adiantar em nada. Por que não relaxa e aprecia o som?

- Hummm... Porque não gosto de coisa de almofadinha marica? – ironiza com outra pergunta.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo. O velho Miro viril e bruto nunca se vai... – Camus fecha os olhos.

- Escuta, só porque eu não tive tempo para desenvolver meu gosto por música sacra não significa que eu seja uma pessoa sem classe, entende? Pessoas que apreciam um reggae também têm o seu lugar na sociedade! – diz, num tom não muito alto, mas inapropriado para o ambiente.

- Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – os demais ouvintes se sentem incomodados com o escorpião.

- Reggae! Então é disso que você gosta? – Camus pergunta quase num sussurro, mas a risada que deixa escapar é audível.

- É sim... e daí? – Miro se encolhe na cadeira diante a risada de Camus. – Está rindo por quê?

- Não, nada. Cale-se e escute ao concerto, pois agora apreciaremos um solo de seu instrumento favorito – abafa outra risada.

- Oh não! A minha tortura... – tampa os ouvidos estreitando os olhos – Os violinos!

Depois de longos dez minutos aterrorizantes e agonizantes para Miro, o som do órgão, dos violoncelos e saxofones novamente se harmonizam, iniciando assim a terceira suíte.

- Você gosta de ver o meu sofrimento, não é picolé de amora? Só você mesmo pra me arrastar para essa câmara de tortura!

- Eu não te arrastei, você veio por vontade própria! – dá uma cutucada em Miro com o cotovelo.

- Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Senhor de cabelos longos, por favor faça silêncio! – um senhor de aproximadamente oitenta anos que estava atrás de Miro chama a atenção de Camus, fazendo-o corar.

- Só pra te ver um pouco mais contente... – Miro cruza os braços arqueando a sobrancelha e virando o rosto para a ala oposta a que estavam ao reclamar para si mesmo: - Agora eu tenho que ficar assistindo esses violinistas des_viados _virando a cara e metendo a vara...!

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio entre ambos, Camus sussurra para Miro:

- Um concerto não é tão insuportável assim.

- Você teria gostado do bar se tivesse ido... – continua com o rosto virado. – Eu sei que por ser um bar você deve ter feito a imagem de um bacanal barulhento, mas não. Eu posso parecer meio supérfluo às vezes, mas também tenho consciência dos lugares que frequento. Ia ser divertido nós dois curtindo a noite do seu aniversário por lá. Mas já que você gosta disso, não dá pra contrariar...

Um pouco penalizado e disposto a alegrar os ânimos do amigo, Camus o cutuca novamente com o cotovelo, fazendo com que Miro o olhasse.

- Que foi?

- E se eu dissesse que aceito comemorar mais um ano que passei com vida no lugar que você quer? Já que você acha que será agradável, posso fazer um esforço e tentar me habituar com seus costumes um tanto quanto despojados.

- Sério? – Miro dá um leve soco no ombro de Camus, sorrindo. – Valeu amigão! Você não vai se arrepender!

- Shhhhhhhhhhhhh!

- Ah vão fazer _Shhhhhh!, _pra mãe bando de almofadinhas maricas! – Miro vira-se para trás ao reclamar com as pessoas que estavam no camarote, intimidando-os com o grave de sua voz.

- A quarta suíte é tão agradável, suave... – Camus fecha os olhos, sentindo o som instrumental e ignorando as intrigas que o escorpião estava fazendo.

- É. Tirando os violinos, até que não é tão ruim assim. E também não tem as sopranos...

- Claro que não há sopranos, idiota. Isso é um concerto, e não uma ópera.

- Você também gosta de tirar uma com a minha cara, não é geladeira?

- Amigos costumam fazer isso – sorri de canto. – Mas já que reconheceu que um concerto não é tão ruim, com exceção dos violinos, o que achou das obras de Bach?

- Ainda prefiro o Bob...

_Rastafari's Club_

As músicas do Bob Marley rolavam soltas no clube jamaicano que o escorpião adorava e desperdiçava seu raro tempo livre admirando as belas morenas que enchiam o lugar.

- O quê que eu vim fazer aqui? – Camus põe a mão na testa ao sorrir e debochar de si mesmo. Começou a observar o ambiente muitas vezes frequentado pelo amigo e não conseguiu compreender o que havia de tão interessante naquele lugar que deixava o escorpião exaltado.

- Nossa... Olha aquela! – Miro acompanhou com os olhos a negra que usava um vestido um tanto quanto curto.

- Ah, sim... queria vir só pelas mulheres.

- Ih Camus, relaxa e procura uma pra você também. Moça bela é o que não falta aqui! Além do que, esse lugar é agradável e calmo. Confusões por aqui não são comuns, os irmãos são da paz. É por isso que eu gosto daqui... Não é só pelas morenas lindas que nem essa que acaba de passar rebolando na nossa frente! – Sorri e aponta para a mulher.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo... – bagunça o cabelo de Miro como irmão mais velho faz cafuné no mais novo.

- Tenho jeito sim, jeito pra tudo, menos pra veado. Vê se eu ia conseguir ficar sem olhar pra todas essas pernas... E a morena rebolou pra você viu? Se eu fosse você ia atrás.

- Não estou nem aí pra rebolados, por que não bebemos alguma coisa?

- Vamos sentar ali no balcão que eu peço pra gente vai. – Os dois se sentam e Miro acena para um garçom barbudo e cabeludo, que já o conhecia. – ô chefia! Desce dois _red stripe [2] _pros colegas aqui!

- Falou – o garçom responde fazendo um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça. Ao se aproximar com os copos, o garçom pergunta:

- Então seu Miro? Firme? – entrega as bebidas a ele.

- Que nem prego no angu – ri e passa um copo para Camus. – Você bebe cerveja, né?

- Desde que não tenha nenhum fio de cabelo e nem da barba daquele atendente esquisitão – responde assim que o garçom dá as costas. – O povo desse bar não sabe o que é loção de barbear?

- Não esquenta com pouca coisa... larga mão de ser chato – sorve a bebida de uma só vez. – Uou! Adoro isso aqui, quero mais uma!

- Pega leve com a bebida também – faz uma leve careta ao tomar um gole. – Isso parece ser bem alcoólico.

- E é! Por que você acha que eu gosto?

Nesse momento uma música conhecida pelo escorpião começa a tocar, e ele prontamente se põe a cantar junto quando chega ao refrão.

_- __"Love is my religion, Love is my religion, Love is my religion. Hey you can take it or leave it, and you don't have to believe it." [3] _

- Poxa, mas você também é bem desafinado… - Camus estreita os olhos.

- Não enche, mané! – Miro não dá atenção e ergue os braços para o ar. – _Love is my religion..._

_- _Estou vendo que dois copos desse negócio já bastam pra te deixar alto. Devolve aqui o copo - toma das mãos dele.

- Olha – Miro aponta para uma mulatinha que não devia ter mais que dezesseis anos. – Não deveriam deixar menina daquela idade entrar.

- Pois é. Pra você ver como é a moralidade deste lugar que você me trouxe – sorri de canto.

- Camus, você por acaso está vendo alguma mulher nua encima do palco? Você está vendo as pessoas se esfregarem uma na outra? Não, você não está vendo nada disso! – passa o braço pelo ombro do amigo. – Então não estressa que mais tranquilo só asilo e mais puro só convento. Já falei que os irmãos daqui são todos rastas! Maior paz que aqui só mesmo no Elíseos! Então relaxa e goza... – sorri malicioso – No bom sentido da frase, claro. Vamos... você me disse no caminho pra cá que ia tentar se divertir, e até agora você não fez nada.

- Tá, ta! Você também nunca reconhece quando estou brincado!

- Será por que isso acontece zero vírgula um por cento das vezes?

- Ok engraçadinho, vou arrumar alguma coisa pra fazer aqui...

- Começa procurando alguma moça mais comportada, já que é assim que você gosta.

- É, pode ser... Vai ser bom compartilhar o resto da noite com uma menina ajuizada.

- Ó, se o seu problema é com as negras, morenas e mulatas, descongela, pois aqui também tem uma cambada de loiras, como aquela lá no outro balcão que não para de olhar pra você.

- Não, nada contra as negras! – sorri timidamente. – Elas são tão belas quanto as brancas.

- Há! Também é chegado numa neguinha, né? Eu sabia Camus de Aquário! – gargalha.

- É, é, mas se empolgue menos, ok?

- Bom, eu admito que gosto, e gosto muito! – novamente dá uma boa olhada, analisando as melhores opções para o amigo. – Ali. A loirinha parece ter gostado mesmo de você. Ela não te tira o olho! Por que não chama ela pra conversar?

- Até que eu queria... mas esse cheiro de erva já está me sufocando! Ah, não Miro! Não aguento mais ficar aqui dentro!

- Então porque não liga esse seu ar condicionado siberiano, hein?

- Engraçadinho, você... – Camus responde.

- Vai lá fora tomar um ar então e me deixa aqui resolvendo uns assuntinhos... – olha indiscretamente para uma garçonete com os cabelos tingidos de ruivo. – Você me entende, né?

- Entendo... – respira fundo. – Seu depravado. Fica aí, fica.

- Vai lá, vai. – Acompanha com os olhos Camus saindo do clube. Assim que ele se aproxima da porta, Miro grita:

- E cheiro de erva não é ruim não! _[4]_

Camus sai do clube fazendo uma careta para o amigo. Poucos instantes depois, uma loira senta-se do lado de Miro, enquanto ele pedia mais uma bebida.

- Nice, Nice! Você não me deixa mesmo na mão!

- Oi Miro! – dá um comportado beijo em seu rosto. – Claro que não deixo!

- Então, você viu o Camus, não viu?

- Vi sim! E ai! É mais lindo do que eu imaginava! – a menina responde, eufórica.

- O esquema está de pé então, não é mesmo? – sorri com a empolgação da amiga. – Fiquei mirabolando um jeito de fazer com que ele saísse do clube por um tempinho para poder conversarmos, mas o Camus me sai melhor que encomenda! Ele mesmo deu um jeito de dar o fora!

- E ele saiu por quê?

- Falou que o cheiro da erva o estava sufocando! Imagina?

- Coitado... Só não está acostumado – gargalham. – Mas claro, os nossos esquemas estão de pé sim. Mas sabe, estou com medo de levar um fora daqueles, entende? O seu amigo tem um rosto sério e meio fechado... será que vai dar papo pra mim?

- Vai sim. Ele notou você olhando pra ele lá do outro balcão. Acho que também gostou de você.

- Será? – a menina indaga um pouco desconfiada, mas bem disposta.

- Vai fundo, Nice. O Camus é uma geladeira mas com aparelhagem _frost__free_!– dá uma gostosa risada. –Vai se derreter todo por você! Ele vai perceber que você faz o tipo de mulher que ele admira.

- Bem, então boa sorte pra mim! – Ela se vira, indo em direção à porta de saída do ambiente.

- Nice? – Miro a chama, fazendo com que ela se virasse para olhá-lo. – Dá pro Camus uma noite feliz... O cara merece.

Sorriem.

_Do lado de fora do clube jamaicano._

Camus está sentado em um banco de pedra e tossindo um bocado por ter inalado o forte cheiro de erva. Recapitulou mentalmente o dia que havia passado ao lado de Miro até àquele momento e sorriu ao reconhecer o esforço que o amigo estava fazendo para tentar lhe agradar.

- Esse Miro é um sem noção – sorri novamente, olhando para o céu e observando a constelação de escorpião que facilmente conseguira identificar no meio daquela chuva de astros. Respira fundo ao sentir que a brisa levara até suas narinas um suave perfume floral. Olha para o lado e vê uma simpática figurinha de volumosos cabelos cacheados e loiros se aproximar.

- Olá – ela cumprimenta.

- O-oi! – ergue uma sobrancelha ao reconhecer que era a mesma menina que o olhava no clube.

- Posso me sentar ao seu lado?

- Claro, senta aí – Arreda deixando um espaço no banco para ela.

- A noite está bonita não é mesmo? O céu todo salpicado por luzinhas prateadas!

- Sim. Gosto muito de observá-lo quando está estrelado desse jeito...

- Entendo... fica lindo.

- É, muito linda... D-digo, lindo. – dá uma olhada discreta para a mulher, mas mesmo assim ela percebe e lhe corresponde com um belo sorriso, que o deixou um pouco sem graça, mas por outro lado, contente.

- Como se chama?

- Camus. E você?

- Nice. É um prazer conhecê-lo Camus – lhe estende a pequena mão, que ele prontamente segura para um cumprimento. – Você não costuma vir aqui sempre, não é? É a primeira vez que te vejo.

-Sim, essa é a primeira. Vim com meu amigo. Não estava muito a fim, mas vim para agradá-lo.

- Preciso agradecer a esse seu amigo – olhou-o nos olhos carinhosamente.

Camus pigarreia com o comentário, mas mesmo assim se aproxima mais dela e procura por um assunto qualquer... Qualquer mesmo:

- Meio friozinho hoje, não é?

- Ah pra mim não faz mal! Adoro o frio, pois me lembra muito a minha terra. Sou da Sibéria, sabe? Mas vim pra Grécia pequenininha...

- Puxa! – sorri – Passei boa parte da minha vida na Sibéria. Uma agradável coincidência Nice!

- Uhum... mas apesar de gostar do frio... – também se aproxima mais dele – eu não costumo negar calor humano...

Toca levemente a face de Camus, que toma a excelente iniciativa de beijá-la. Gostou da menina, de seu jeito comportado, mas bem direto.

Passam agradabilíssimos minutos na companhia um do outro.

_De volta ao clube jamaicano_

Ao ver Camus entrando novamente no clube, Miro disfarça algo puxando papo com a garçonete do cabelo tingido.

- Então, como eu estava te falando, os pivetes não queriam me obedecer de jeito nenhum! Ficaram correndo de um lado pro outro que nem possuídos, aí o único jeito foi amarrar os "abençoados" de cabeça pra baixo e dar...

- Miro! – Camus dá um tapa na nuca do amigo que imediatamente se volta para fitá-lo.

- Hei! Não vê que eu estou conversando com a Elaê?

A garçonete lança um rápido olhar para Camus e volta a servir as outras pessoas que também estavam no balcão.

- Você estava era aporrinhando a menina – dá um sorriso debochado.

- Ah – entre os dentes – Ela não fazia o meu tipo mesmo! – pisca para ela e se volta para Camus – Mas você gostou mesmo de respirar ar puro hein? – disfarça. – Ficou lá fora um tempão...

- Bem... – Camus sorri timidamente. – É que eu... a loira, sabe?

- Hummmmmm safado! – Miro gargalha, apontando para ele. – E dá-lhe Camus! Esse é meu amigo! E aí, o que rolou?

- Só ficamos...

- Já está valendo! E como foi?

- Foi ótimo. Ela é uma mulher notável!

- Pois é... – faz ar pensativo – A Nice é incrível mesmo e... Opa!

- E você já a conhecia, não é inseto! – falso tom de reprovação. – Eu adivinhei que tinha essa sua unha escarlate enorme 9+metida nisso!

- C-Camus, olha, eu explico! – o escorpião fica embaraçado. – Fica bravo não, a Nice gostou de você, eu não disse a ela pra que se encontrasse com você só para se divertir, então...

- Calma, amigo – sorri. – Eu entendo, não vou ficar chateado com você. Pelo menos dessa vez você não me mandou uma mulher nua de presente!

- Ah, sim... – coça a cabeça e dá uma risada – A Meirie era só pra zoar...

- Obrigado por ter me "apresentado" a Nice. Olha, ela até me deu o número do telefone dela... – mostra para Miro um papelzinho todo desenhado com coraçõezinhos e o número no centro de um deles.

- Então pra comemorar vamos tomar mais uma cervejinha! – ergue os braços e depois pega um copo cheio. – Toma aí!

- Sim. Esse negócio até que é gostoso!

- Hummmmm! É, não é, seu _freezer_! Foi só pegar uma loirinha ali fora que o seu humor já melhorou todinho! – gargalha bem alto. – Ai! O que uma mulher não faz com um homem!

- Menos, escorpião, menos... – sorri tímido. – Também não é assim.

- Falar nisso, cadê ela hein? Não entrou com você? – continua dando risadas abafadas.

- Ela me disse que se sentaria comigo depois e foi falar com não sei quem aí... Depois ela deve vir e...

Nesse momento, um homem totalmente no estilo rastafari sobe no pequeno palco que está um pouco afastado do balcão onde Miro e Camus estavam. Ele pega um microfone e começa a falar:

- Irmãos! – faz uma saudação ao qual a maioria responde, inclusive Miro. – Um amigo me informou que hoje é o aniversário de um dos nossos aqui presentes! Ele me disse que essa pessoa é muito importante para ele, por isso pediu para que fizéssemos uma pequena homenagem! Onde está nosso felizardo para lhe darmos os parabéns?

- Tá aqui ó!

Mal segurando o riso, Miro aponta para Camus, que tinha vontade de enfiar a sua cabeça em um buraco. Corando violentamente, volta-se para Miro, sussurrando colericamente:

- Mas que história é essa?

- Faz parte do presente, ué! Vai lá vai, sobe no palco pro povo poder te cumprimentar! – empurra-o várias vezes, fazendo Camus se aproximar do palanque.

- Eu ainda acabo com você... – responde entre os dentes, lançando para Miro uma risada cínica.

- Ui, ui, congelei agora! – Faz uma careta para Camus, que recebe vários cumprimentos, encabulado e um pouco resignado, com vontade de estrangular o escorpião.

Miro não podia deixar de dar boas risadas com o constrangimento do amigo ao receber votos de felicidades de pessoas que ele nem ao menos conhecia. Melhor ainda foi vê-lo recusar um pedaço de bolo coberto de glacê fazendo uma cara de nojo. Sabia o quanto Camus detestava essa coisas regadas a açúcar e manteiga. Sente uma leve mão tocar seu ombro e volta-se para mirar a jovem.

- Nice! Onde você se meteu minha fofa! Olha lá o Camus todo enrolado com o pessoal! Cara, esse vai ser um mico histórico!

- Você não se cansa de pregar peças no seu amigo? – Faz ares de reprovação, mas também sente imensa vontade de sorrir.

- E você acha que eu não a-do-ro vê-lo fazendo essa cara de almofadinha enjoado que ele tem? Isso é imperdível mulher!

- Tem sorte de ter um amigo como ele, Miro... Conversamos um bocado lá fora, e pude ter certeza do quanto ele aprecia você... E você ainda tem coragem de aprontar tanto assim com ele! – dá um leve e rápido tapa no braço de Miro, sorrindo divertida em seguida.

- Estou vendo que se deram bem mesmo... – Fita o amigo, visivelmente louco para sair de cima daquele palco onde as pessoas que o rodeavam e o aplaudiam efusivamente tornavam o ambiente sufocante.

- Ele é tão bonito – suspira – e educado, gentil, sério, confiável, prestativo, honesto...

- é... – a interrompe – O Camus é assim... uma _Brastemp! _

_Alta madrugada. Escadaria do templo de Escorpião._

- "_Hey you can take it or leave it" _...Canta comigo! Agora você tem motivos!

- Não, obrigado – sorri. – Pronto. Está entregue.

Camus, que até ali ajudara Miro a andar apoiando-o em seu ombro, agora o deixa na entrada da Casa de Escorpião, onde o dono senta-se no último degrau da escada, aparentemente exausto e um pouco embriagado. Camus o acompanha, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Cara que noite! – Miro comenta com a mão na cabeça, sentindo um leve latejar.

- Verdade... – Camus olha para o céu, pensativo.

- Que foi?

- Não, nada... Só concordo com você. Foi uma ótima noite. Eu...

- Você...

Sorrindo amigavelmente para Miro, Camus passa o braço direito pelo seu ombro.

- Me diverti muito. Obrigado Miro.

- Mesmo com toda a putaria que fiz com você? – O rapaz pergunta com um sorriso tímido, coçando a cabeça.

- é! Mesmo com toda a... inconveniência. Você é divertido.

- Que bom que gostou! Me lembre de no ano que vem repetir a dose!

- Veremos... – Faz um olhar misterioso.

- Ih pode ir parando!

- Com o quê?

- Com essa olhadinha! O quê que você quis dizer com "veremos"?

- Não sei, mas... – apoiando a mão no joelho, Camus se levanta, fazendo Miro erguer os olhos para olhá-lo – O seu aniversário também está aí...

Miro ergue uma sobrancelha que tira um divertido sorriso de Camus. Dando as costas para o amigo e começando a atravessar o templo, Camus o fita por cima do ombro:

- É melhor ir dormir logo... Pois daqui a exatamente duas horas e quarenta minutos um bando de crianças nos espera para um longo e agitado dia de treinamento! Perfeito para curar essa sua ressaca, não acha?

- Oooohhhhh! – Miro dá um longo gemido e põe a mão no rosto, respondendo sem entusiasmo – Obrigado por me lembrar desse detalhe...

- Durma bem.

- Tá,tá. Você também... – faz um gesto com a mão no ar. Camus não pode deixar de rir mais uma vez da cara aborrecida que Miro fez ao saber que não teria a chance de dormir por pelo menos três horinhas. Ao ver Camus se virando, Miro o chama:

- Ei...

- O que foi?

- Ainda não te desejei feliz aniversário.

Sorrindo, deixa o amigo ainda sentado nas escadarias e vai em rumo à sua casa. Sobe sem pressa, por vezes observando as estrelas e sentindo a tão adorada brisa noturna que vinha de encontro a seu fino rosto, lançando seus longos cabelos para trás, brincando com os fios. Ergueu as duas sobrancelhas com surpresa ao passar pela Casa de Capricórnio e ouvir gemidos e barulhos suspeitos vindos do andar de cima. Balançando a cabeça, continuou seu caminho chegando à Casa de Aquário. Sem ao menos acender as luzes, sobe as escadas em direção a seu quarto e joga o paletó para um canto, quando percebe que o mesmo caíra em cima de alguma coisa. Não se recordava de ter nenhum de seus vasos finos naquele canto, o que o fez acender uma fraca luz para enxergar melhor o ambiente.

Retirando o paletó, vê com surpresa que o objeto era uma pequena réplica da torre _Eiffel _feita em mármore, onde um bilhete havia sido deixado por debaixo dela. Levantando o pesado objeto com cuidado, retira o bilhete e o abre, reconhecendo de imediato a letra que caprichava no papel:

" _Querido amigo Camus_

_Não sou muito bom com as palavras, você bem o sabe._

_Mas é com orgulho que eu digo_

_que mesmo com o passar dos anos, nossa amizade permanece,_

_e sempre permanecerá intacta,_

_assim como as paredes de gelo eterno da Sibéria. _

_Apesar de nunca sabermos se estaremos vivos no dia seguinte, _

_pelo menos temos a certeza de que tudo que vivemos valeu à pena,_

_pois com nossas lutas é que fomos capazes _

_de conquistar essa bela amizade, que tanto prazer me trás. _

_Eu te valorizo Camus, porque você me valoriza._

_Está aí um simples presente que lhe dou, pra você se lembrar do seu país._

_Espero que goste, e que me perdoe..._

_Pelas sacanagens que vou aprontar com você_

_pelas próximas horas!_

_De seu bom amigo_

_Miro " _

_- "Ele deve ter deixado esse presente aqui antes de sairmos..." _– Pensa, ao observar com carinho a pequena torre que havia colocado em cima de um bonito móvel.

Mesmo com as poucas palavras escritas naquele pedaço de papel, Camus conseguiu sentir a sinceridade do amigo, que sempre conquistou uma admiração pela parte de Camus, e era o que ele sentia naquele momento. Uma estima inigualável. Sorrindo, observa o bilhete mais uma vez.

- Sim. Do meu bom amigo... Miro.

**FIM**

* * *

_**[1] **__De acordo com os meus cálculos (que provavelmente devem estar errados, pois nem o seu Kuru soube fazer as contas direito), o Camus é mais velho que o Miro... Ou será que é o contrário?_

_**[2]**__ Essa é uma cervejinha básica que os jamaicanos tomam que nem água._

_**[3]**__ "Love is my religion" (O amor é minha religião) do Zigg Marley, que eu acho bacana demais! _

_**[4] **__É o Miro quem está dizendo. Eu não sei de nada, pois não mexo com essas coisas. _

* * *

_Está aí uma tentativa – frustrada, talvez – de fazer um humorzinho com meus dois dourados favoritos. Tomara que tenha dado pra divertir._

_Bom, eu brinquei um pouquinho... um pouquinho só com alguns clichês de Miro e Camus... Tá, eu usei os clichês hihihi. Como o foco dessa fanfic é a amizade entre os dois, e não exatamente as personalidades, não vi nada de mal em usá-los. _

_Então pessoas, como vocês puderam ver, essa é uma fanfic tranqüilíssima, que tem como único intuito (tentar) divertir e mostrar que Miro e Camus podem ter uma ótima relação apenas como amigos. _

_Espero que tenham gostado gente, e que vocês sejam capazes de enxergar essa dupla não somente como um casal yaoi, mas também como irmãos! _

_Lya M._


End file.
